Riencarnation
by TrisanaLove
Summary: What's more important: those few brief moments with a person or holding them forever? Rating just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collection of one shots that can be read individually or all together, but since they are all connected I recommend you don't skip around too much so that you may fully understand.**

 _Humans and their stupid traditions._ Hiei glared at the group of humans and demons around him all gathered for Yusuke's and Keiko's wedding. It was a simple wedding with only their closest friends and family, but for Hiei it was far too crowded and loud.

"You would think a small wedding meant no more than ten people," a human woman comments as she leans against the wall beside Hiei. The fire demon was somewhat shocked by her presence since he didn't sense her. _Merily too many people_ , he brushes it off as.

"Hn, the detective wouldn't know how to do small or undramatic." The strange woman laughs catching the demon off guard. He meant it half joking but no one ever found his sense of humor funny yet this _human_ woman captivated him with her full hearted laugh.

"I'm Mindy by the way," the woman sticks her hand out to Hiei turning fully for him to see her face on for the first time. She didn't look as if she was from around here. She had blonde hair, white skin, green eyes, and freckles. To make things stranger for Hiei she had a strange accent.

"Hiei," he says snubbing her out reached hand. The woman frowns as if disappointed.

"I'm sorry if I said something odd. I've been here for a few years but I still make mistakes sometimes." The woman doubts herself for a moment since she has been known to mess up a few words despite all her years teaching English at the college level. She was certain she at least knew how to introduce herself though, but the look she was getting made it seem as if she mis spoke.

"What are my two favorite grumpy people doing in the back during this festive time," Yusuke shouts dragging Keiko over to their corner.

" **Hi Mindy** ," Keiko greets her once English teacher but now close friend. Keiko never struggled in school, but English in the upper levels was not easy for her. Mindy happily helped her even on her own time.

"Congratulation, though what happened to a small wedding?" Yusuke laughs knowing Mindy hates crowds.

"Well it started off that way; just my mom, Keiko's parents, Kuwabara and his sister, you, Shuichi, and Hiei, but then baton heard and Keonma heard, and Jorge, and Shuichi's mom heard and we can't say no to those guys so they all came and as you know Shuichi's mom can't leave her husband and kid. As for everyone else they couldn't believe I was getting married." By everyone else Yusuke was referring to: Mukuro, Yomi, and the rest of his close friends in the demon world that could pass for human.

"If you told me it was this big I would never have agreed." She grumbles as she takes the black suit jacket off revealing her electric blue blouse.

"Don't say that," Keiko wines feeling dejected.

" **I still love ya kid, I wouldn't be here if I didn't, "** the woman says in English ruffling the top of Keiko's hair.

"I thought I was done with your class," Keiko protests causing the woman to laugh.

"When Japan comes up with a word to express the love between close friends and allows you to show it freely as they did in America I'll stop using English on you." the word love caught Hiei's attention. That word was only used between mates as far as he was aware.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, she is mine!" Yusuke shouts separating Keiko and Mindy. The woman didn't even seemed bothered by it.

"Where I'm from Yusuke there is one word for love as well, but many meanings based on who you say it to. I love Keiko but only as a dear friend, I love my family but only as a family nothing more, and as for the other kind of love I have no one but it is the love you and Keiko share." A small group formed around them, but Mindy just stands there letting it sink in. She knew in Japan that there was one word with one use for love which despite three years of living in Japan she still found odd. In America there are so many times she says I love you or love ya' growing up to different people that the idea of not saying that to friends and family growing up is just not normal. Anyone you care deeply for you tell them you love them unless it was your significant other because then it took on a whole new meaning.

"So you tell her you love her because she's your friend?" Yusuke asks seeming like he might understand but was still uncertain. Mindy nods her head though.

"Yes, we are friends and I'm very dear to her."

"Isn't that a little weird?" Yusuke continues but the woman just chuckles.

"Only in Asian countries really. For most others it is quite normal." Mindy notices Yusuke taking quick offense to her comment so she tries to defuse the situation. " **I love you as well Yusuke like an annoying endearing brother.** " Yusuke looks over at his new wife. Keiko smirks knowing what the woman really said. The fire demon on the other hand let's out a harsh hn in amusement to the image of Yusuke compared to Mindy's younger brother.

"She says she loves you like a brother." The groom seems satated with the situation and heads off to enjoy the rest of the celebration.

" **So you understand English? Where did you learn it from, if you don't mind my asking?"** The woman asks the fire demon who just walks off, refusing to admit his lack of understanding to the strange words coming from her mouth and thoughts. In truth the demons rudeness offended her and upset her slightly as she has taken a liking to the strange red eyed man.

Not long after Hiei left the wedding all together Mukuro approaches the peculiar woman talking to Hiei and newlywed in interest as to what other person could enjoy Hiei's sense of humor.

"Mindy is it?" Mukuro asks having already known the woman's name, but knowing no other way to strike up a conversation. The woman's green eyes turn to Mukuro.

"marhabaan," the woman greets causing Mukuro to furrow her brows in confusion. Quickly realizing her mistake Mindy becomes mortified. "I am so sorry just the style of your outfit with the turnicic is very similar to a traditional style of a Muslim's headdress so i wished to show respect by greeting you in one of their traditional fashions." The woman averts her eyes down to the ground feeling ashamed of herself. "I did the complete opposite it seem and even offended you. My apologizes." As realization hits Mukuro she begins to laugh. This woman was strange indeed, but there was something caring and accepting in personality.

"I hadn't realized others wore these. I'm not from anywhere around here so I'm unfamiliar with customs of other places." Mindy nods, accepting this answer. She wondered why the women wore such strange clothes, but thought it better not to ask so as to not offend the woman any further.

"I'm Mukuro by the way. I saw you taking to Hiei earlier and if you could laugh at what he says I thought you might be someone I would want to meet."

"Oh, well thank you. I hope I don't disappoint." Mindy stretches out her hand in greeting. Mukuro was familiar with this human gesture after greeting several humans over the duration of this mating celebration, but the concept was still odd to her. Overcoming the miniature mental struggle Mukuro shook Mindy's hand.

"Not at all. Rather you're quite interesting for a human." Mindy looks at Mukuro feeling quite lost by her statement about being human. Sure some of the people are weird to Mindy, but they're Yusuke's friends -he sort of just attracts weird from what Mindy has seen. Trying not to think too hard about it Mindy chalks the statement up to whatever part of the world she came from.

"Well I hope that's a compliment so thank you. Unfortunately though I must get going I have a class tomorrow and I still haven't graded their essays from last week's tests." Mindy bows slightly to show respect before taking her leave.

"She's sharp and oddly charming," Mukuro states as she walks away from the main section of the celebration. She knew Hiei was hanging around watching that human. Her native language was frustrating to him yet he swore he knew that human girl somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiei, you should join me in greeting Yusuke and Keiko new child." Kurama suggests to his friend that sat on the roof of Genkai's temple. Kurama was already headed there and thought that Yusuke and Keiko would appreciate the gesture.

"Why should I go out of my way to see a screaming monster?"

"Because that screaming monster may one day join Yusuke at the head of Tuorin." Kurama knew nothing else would need to be said. Hiei would have eventually come around for his friend or even look after Kiyo, but it would take incentive for the first visit.

"Hn," Hiei grunts before hopping down from the roof to join Kurama in meeting yusuke with Kiyo at the hospital.

"It's her," Hiei gasps looking at the pink bundle in Yusuke's arms. Hiei obviously saw the child's eyes were the same brown as it's mother but this light or something about them screamed out to Hiei in the same way those bright green eyes of the human woman Mindy's had two years ago when he met her.

"Well yeah it's a girl," Yusuke retorts looking back at his one week old baby girl who looked like a spitting image of Keiko expect for his black hair and her slight demonic spirit energy. She was going to be a lively one despite how soundly she behaved. He had expected a screaming pooping machine not this quiet angel he was given.

"I don't believe that's what Hiei ment," Kurama adds trying to get to the real point at hand.

"It's Mindy's soul."

"But when we die-at least most of us- we go to the spirit world and get sentenced to one of the path things. You guys know this as well as I do." For once the detective had a valid point and made sense which not only frightened Hiei a little but made him question his sanity a little, yet he still knew it was her.

"There are many religions and even some demons that believe in reincarnation, but as far as I can tell nothing of concrete. It is rumors more than anything and a sense of deja vu." Kurama never believed much in old folklore, but his friend wasn't crazy, there was an odd sense of familiarity about the child. Yusuke and Keiko would never sense it the way they do as a father and mother always holds a deep connections with their child.

"Yeah well Mindy died the week after our marriage and it's not like any of you really knew her so I doubt my child is some reincarnation of a bad mouthing bisexual American."

.:: 18 years later 2008::.

Kiyo Urameshi bounced down the stairs with her luggage and phone in hand dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a plain black t shirt. She was excited to finally be off on her on as she went away for college. She loved her parents dearly but they could be suffocating with all their weird rules. She knew she could see ghosts and weird things sometimes just like uncle and aunty Kuwabara, but even then the rules seemed excessive, especially when her dad went away. Her dad always felt Kiyo should have more freedom and it's not like they didn't train her how to defend herself, but were all the extra bizarre rules really necessary? All she wanted to do was stretch her legs a little, but her parents seemed terrified by the idea like something bad would happen. Just to go away for school she had to fight them only to come to a compromise that she would stay with Uncle Hiei. Not that Kiyo minded that agreement.

"Do you have everything?" Keiko asked for what felt like the hundredth time to everyone else, but they all knew it came from a well meaning place. The years hadn't been as kind to her and the humans of the rag tag team of friends. At almost age 50 greying and wrinkles have started forming more prominently on them. Yusuke peaked at age 25 and hasn't aged a bit since then. Hiei is the same as ever if not a bit taller, though not by much standing at 4'10" now. Kurama, choosing to keep his human body until his brother joins his mother and stepfather in the afterlife, looks as weathered as the others but his soul and demon self are as unchanged as the day he took human form.

"I have the sword Hiei gave me along with pepper spray in case Hiei isn't home for some reason and something happens. 'Always use pepper spray unless the person feels off'," Kiyo repeats the phrase her mother always tells her before her mother could. "I also have most of my closest, my bedding, my laptop, and my toiletries. I'll be fine Mom, Hiei won't let anything happen to me and I don't think there's anything out their big enough and bad enough that Hiei can't handle." Kiyo smiles before quickly hugging her parents and heading out the door.

"You better call us you brat!" Yusuke shouts after his daughter. He knew Hiei would protect her with his life, those two have always had a special connection and Yusuke hasn't seen Hiei care about anyone the way he does Kiyo outside of Yukina.

Kiyo arrives at the two bedroom apartment only to find Hiei waiting for her when she pulled up. She smiles to herself as her favorite person in the whole world stands there waiting for her with his hands shoved in his pockets. Kiyo quickly parks the car and opens the door, she doesn't bother with her luggage or even pulling the keys out of the ignition all that mattered was greeting Hiei.

"Hiei," Kiyo shouts as she throws her arms around him in a hug. Quirking his lips up a bit Hiei resigns himself to the hug. He will never admit it, not even to himself, but he actually enjoyed these hugs. It wasn't the act of the hug but rather what it meant. Hugs in this culture was a sign of immense affection, but as far as Hiei was concerned it meant that his little hanyo was safe in his arms and unharmed as he breathed her scent in deeply as reassurance that she was ok. It was stupid to Hiei that such an insignificant creature could ever matter so much to him, but she did because she was _his_ insignificant creature.

"Grab your belongings," Hiei orders Kiyo pushing her off of him.

"Oh, yeah," Kiyo let's go of Hiei and quickly grabs her car keys out of the car to begin unpacking. She never asked Hiei to help her with her things not even as she climbed 3 flights of stairs with boxes stacked taller than her. She didn't complain once or gave dirty glares. She knew if she asked Hiei would help her, he wasn't a complete ass holes after all, but he wouldn't lift a finger until then.

" _How are you ever going to defend yourself if you can't at least do these push ups? I love you sweety but you're stronger than this. You're a Urameshi! Make that mean something!"_

Her childhood probably wasn't orthodox but it made her stronger and independent. A significant other was there to aid not to carry as her mother always said.

Once everything was unpacked Kiyo went to the living room and picked up the phone book that came with the apartment. Smart phones with Internet connections was somewhat of a thing now but Kiyo family wasn't exactly rolling in money.

"Are you in the mood for anything in particular? I don't feel like cooking and it's not like we have any food here yet. I figure we can just order take out." Kiyo walks over to where Hiei was sitting on the floor. There was scarcely any furniture. Both of them had a bed, appliances that came with the apartment, and then a table for them to sit at. It wasn't much but the bed and table was part of her graduation presents from her family as for where Hiei got his stuff no one had a clue.

"Get whatever you want," Hiei grunts out to Kiyo. Kiyo nods her head before calling and ordering food then heading out to get pick it up in the thought that she would get there around the time when the restaurant was done cooking their food.

While Kiyo was left to walk several blocks on her own Hiei keeps a mental eye on her. She had lived her life without constant watch, she should be fine on her own for an hour.

Kiyo hums lightly to herself. Things were good. She was on her own, mostly, and was starting her life. As far as Kiyo was considered nothing could damper this day.

Crossing the street so wrapped up in this happy day she never realized the car driving too wrapped up in their conversation on the phone. Neither one would notice the other until it was too late.

"How could you not tell me! That's my daughter, after everything I have done for you and the spirit world you couldn't even tell me when my daughter is going to die? You and everyone here has helped us raise her! You've watched her since the day she was born!" Yusuke yelled at Keonma in blind rage. Less than an hour ago Botan, heavily crying, informed Yusuke and Keiko that their daughter was ran over by a car. No one took the news well.

"I was unaware of her death until it happened. I have no control over death." Yusuke never expected that perhaps Keonma would be hurt by Kiyo death. Kiyo has known him since she was born, but human lives are extremely short and Kiyo is only 18. Just a baby, though no one could tell her that.

"How could you not know she was scheduled to die?" Yusuke was still yelling.

"As hard as it is to believe Kiyo wasn't even scheduled to be born."

"What are you saying?" Yusuke's voice drops with disbelief. His little Kiyo, his little baby angel was never meant to live. How could that be?

"Everyone born is written in a book of souls, but Kiyo isn't among that list. Her soul isn't even able to be found. It's as if she was never born."

"The book must be wrong!" Yusuke raised his voice again not wanting to believe what Keonma was saying.

"The book is never wrong. Your friend Mindy had the same phenomenon. With no record of these people outside of fairy tales it is difficult to track other occurrences or even beginning researching the cause. I've tried asking my father, but as expected he refuses to tell us anything." Uncertain as to what Keonma could even say that would change anything, the two just stared on at each other. It wasn't like Keonma wanted to hurt Yusuke who as much as anyone among the Urameshi group was family to him, he just wasn't sure what else he could possibly say to the man that stood before him now. He had no explanation for what happened, but he couldn't let Yusuke go on thinking that he was abandoned by his friend.

"I'm sorry Urameshi."


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei never wanted to admit to himself that he was seeking out Mindy or Kiyo or whatever name she took on next but he could never state a reason good enough to explain his travels led by phenomenons or oddities happening in the world. He learned all major languages in the human world to ensure he could converse with whatever form she took next, but every location was a dead end.

His latest bust took him to the heart of Siberia.

Supposably a man was supposed to die almost a week ago according to Keonma, but for some reason seems to be among the living. In the past while such things aren't unheard of, ever since the discovery of an unaccounted soul that potentially is reborn over and over again Hiei has been sent, of his own accord, to every possible location. Every time an unexplained living or death is explained away as slight variations in the life that sets them on a slightly different life and is corrected by the universe in a few days. This particular place while scares of people has had two people live that shouldn't have in the last four months.

The town seems small and insignificant in the southern part of Siberia with dry desert plateau surrounding the town. In the epicenter stood a large old Russian Orthodox Church. Seeing the church being the best place to start Hiei heads towards the church.

The church on the outside looked extremely similar the Moscow typical older buildings: golden dome towers, slick stone and beautiful stained glass windows. On the inside the aspect of church was far greater than the metal crosses on top of the domes. Several rows of wooden benches lined the entrance, a confession area, a giant altar carved out of wood and painted freshly from the looks of it, and a pew for the parish. It wasn't just that the church was the center of the town that attracted Hiei to this place, the closer he approached it the stronger a familiar presence grew.

"Welcome," a woman in all black robes with a cylinder black head dress greeted Hiei as he waltzed in. Nothing could be seen other than her white hands and oval shaped face with brown eyes. She was extremely boring looking and indistinguishable from a crowd, but her energy was not that of a normal person. It was on a level similar to that of Kuwabara before he passed and this woman just let it radiate outwards.

"What are you," Hiei demands. The woman smiles warmly in a way that made the corner of her eyes crinkle. It was meant to be disarming but long exposure to Kurama pacified that affect.

"I am merely a sister of this church. What are you though, dear sir? You're appearance would lead me to believe you are a demon, but yet your spirit does not scream a threat to me. Are you holy or unholy?" Hiei's skin is bristled and his hackles raise. This woman should not be able to read his energy with it suppressed the way it is currently.

"Do not worry, you are not the first to pass through here. So long as you do not wish harm on anyone we will take you in. Our Parish is extremely welcoming to all of God's creatures." Hiei silently walks closer to the strange woman. He couldn't tell if she was Mindy without getting closer, but one thing is certain: she is cause of the phenomenons.

"Are you the one who is keeping people alive when they're supposed to die?" The woman looks up towards the ceiling looking to God in her eyes.

"In the bible many Saints have brought the ill and dying back to life, some even from death itself. They all lived a hard life traveling and preaching to the masses the word of God despite persecution. While some may consider me a holy woman chosen by God to breath life back into the church I am no saint. I serve to pay back but I have impure thoughts and desires. If God is angry with me and you are here to smite me for it I only ask that you wait until Parish passes away. I can feel his life fading. He has maybe a day left. I simply wish to be there with him then we may leave so that my fellow sisters and people do not need to suffer more than they must." The woman finally looks back from the heavens and directly at Hiei. Just like last time he knew it was Mindy.

She was so different than either of the previous times. Before she was so full of life and joy, but now it was as if she was defeated. Her eyes crinkled and she smiled at him unafraid of death, yet why did she seem so sad. She spoke of impure thoughts and selfish desires but it seemed as if she was already mostly dead inside.

"Do you desire to die," Hiei asks instead.

"To wish such a thing would be a sin, surely you know this." She rounded the question back on him in a clever disguise to not answer the truth she held inside as lying is a sin as well.

"Do you desire to die?"

"Are you an angel of mercy my dear friend?" Again Hiei's skin is sent crawling. It seemed as if he wasn't the only one who sensed a familiarity.

"I am no angel."

"Than you must be a demon." She spoke so calmly that even the idea of a demon sent after her did not seem to bother her the way it should.

"Not the way you're thinking." She nods and walks over to one of the wooden benches and sits hands folded neatly in her lap the way she was taught as a child.

"To commit suicide or even wish it is a sin. We are to trust our lives in the hand of God and believe that he has our best interest at heart and that despite what is happening now there will be a light at the other side we simply must get to that point. Yet I believe many forget that our merciful Lord is the very same person who wiped out an entire village and even killed one of his own followers because she held compassion for her captives and abusers. She simply looked back as they were all being brutally killed with no discrimination for age, gender, or whether they truly did anything against his people but were just born in a different class of people. I am not saying God is cruel but rather that as humans we can not speak to God's plans or understand him as he is as fickle as any human man. He could use any of us to prove a point or somehow aid another being just as he did that woman who showed compassion for her captives that enslaved her."

"Are you saying that your God pushes people to suicide to prove a point?"

"Would you rather I believe that God turned his back on his own children and that everything that happens is for nothing with no place that the bad may be punished and the good are rewarded for their efforts in this life?" She did not speak like a nun and perhaps it is simply her cynical nature or maybe she had been through something in this life.

"For a woman who devoted her life to an idol you seem to have little faith in his teachings." She laughed a harsh laugh.

"If I am to be honest with myself I never wanted to stay in this little town or serve my life away as I live without ever knowing what is out there. I came to live like this because I felt the need to give back for my gift that has come to entrap me here."

"Then leave." The woman just shakes her head at Hiei's suggestion. As much as this life pains her she could never just leave. Where would she go? She has no money and has never stepped foot out of her little village.

"Do you desire to die?" Hiei asked again.

"Yes," she answers pained to admit it out loud. She didn't want to live this life nor could she continue on feeling encaged serving someone she felt had long turned their back on her.

"Sister Nadia, Parish is asking for you!" another woman dressed like the person before him rushes up to the woman known as Nadia but will forever be Mindy to him

"You must excuse me," Nadia says while heading over to the new sister. Curious as to what was going on Hiei follows after them.

The two sisters walk briskly to Parish's room where the elderly man lay surrounded by three other sisters all wearing identical outfits. As Nadia enter the room she could sense the last little bit of her dear friend's life slipping.

"You asked to see me?" Nadia asks as she approaches.

"Yes, I wished for all of you to be by my side so as to leave surrounded by my family as my last memory on Earth." Parish rasps in a heavy, grouf Russian accent.

"I can ease the pain as you past Parish," Nadia offers stepping forward to his bed side. The pain in knowing their Parish, some for all their life, is dying radiating clear on everyone's face. This wasn't just the Parish of the church this was a family member who looked after them, taught them the word of God, and helped raise them. This man embodied the true meaning of Parish: father. Not only of the church but of the community.

"There is no need to push yourself," the Parish replies placing a hand over Nadia's. Nadia ignores his rejection choosing instead to closes her eyes pulling forth her power and sending calming waves out not only to her beloved Parish but to the whole room. It was an artificial calm that would pass shortly after she stopped sending the waves out, but it was all she could offer everyone at the moment. The room seemed to visibly sigh and the Parish began to breath easier. His lungs were still failing him, unable to give him the oxygen he needed, it simply hurt less so the urgency his brain sensed previously was not there causing him to breath even less than he was previously.

Hiei, who stood outside the open door relaxes more than he has in several decades. He fights the drowsy, relaxing sensation that is washing over him, but the more he fights it the more the waves seem to try and cox him into giving in.

 _If she was ever to use this in battle it would be the demise of many demons._ Hiei thinks to himself despite his belief that the woman never thought of fighting anyone or using this power for anything other than to help people.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me." One of the sisters begin as she says a prayer to comfort not only herself as well as all those around her, wishing Parish the best in the afterlife.

"My lord and my shepherd, please take Parish Yegor among you. For no other man has given more since the biblical times. He loved you, this church, and all of your creatures with open arms, heart, and mind. Amen." Another woman prayers rise an amen out of the others. Feeling it was time to stop sending the calming waves and to allow her fellow sisters their deserved time of morning Nadia ends her small comforting waves. The shift in the room is so great it was as if a switch flipped and everyone began to cry.

Nadia walks out of the room, passing Hiei who quickly follows her. He could sense that her emotions were unstable based on the waivers in her energy, but she didn't seem to show it. There were no tears of sadness or emotion showing on the woman's face, just her honest unsuppressed spirit energy.

"I need to pack a few things if my sisters are to believe I left. Weather you help me or not I intend to die tonight." Nadia does not look back while she talks to Hiei instead she continues at a brisk walking speed down a corridor until she reaches a room. She grabs a bag and stuffs random clothing items in a bag turns then stops suddenly. Looking around the room Nadia frowns:

"This will only hurt them more, I should leave a note to ease their pain." Redirecting her attention she pulls out paper and a pen from a desk and begins writing a note.

 **Dear fellow sisters,**

 **I know you must be concerned by my sudden absence, while I know I should have discussed this with you all before leaving I decided to leave the church. As you all know God has blessed me with gifts that I do not fully understand. Nor do I understand why he gave them to me. Until now I have never wished to travel the world showing everyone what it is I can do in fear of what could happen. The world is not like our village and because of that people would try to use me or experiment on me. Parish Yegor was a kind man and he always had faith in the world and in what I could do so now in honor of his memory I will fulfill his wish for me.**

 **May God always be with you,**

 **Sister Nadia**

With the letter written Nadia places the pen down and leaves for the surrounding area. She travels on foot until she believes that she's far enough away from the village, deep inside a canyon. She wasn't afraid. Nadia was never afraid. More than anything she was ready for whatever would come next and hopeful for the future.

"Is this truly what you want," Hiei asks looking Nadia in the eyes. He had every intention of helping her if this is truly what she wished for, but when he looked at her all he could see was the smart mouth English teacher, the little girl he trained to use a sword that would hug him and wasn't afraid of anything not even her father's wrath. This isn't the same woman but it was her all the same which made seeing her in a state of being only half alive and suffering hurt him as well. He wants to see that spark and love for life. This life would never give her this, but perhaps her next one would

"Yes," Nadia answers taking a deep breath. Hiei steadies himself as well before pulling out his sword and stabbing her clean through the heart before she could blink an eye.

Hiei catches Nadia's falling body and pulls her close in his arms. He didn't know who he was morning: the sassy teacher he knew for a week, the little girl he knew for 18 years, or the sad kind hearted nun he knew for several hours, all Hiei knew was he felt his heart physically ache with the lost of this woman. This woman he barely knew somehow hurt him with her passing. Wishing to truly see her face Hiei pulls back the black head dress and wrapping around her head to reveal brown locks of curls. He grabbed a lock in between his fingers and began to swirl it. He had found her again after nearly 30 years of searching only for him to be forced to lose her. This couldn't be her fate. To be born over and over again, never to rest.

"The phenomenons were caused by Mindy's soul. She was born into the body of a nun with spirit abilities. Several hours ago I killed her."

"You what?" Keonma shouts at Hiei not believing that after all these years of searching for her Hiei would just kill her. Furthermore there was no way for the spirit world to track down her soul and figure out what was going on.

"I killed her," Hiei replies coldly.

"Why would you do such a thing? Don't you understand that we need her alive if we're ever going to figure out how she keeps being reincarnated?"

"She asked me to." As if the statement made everything valid Hiei left the discussion at that.


End file.
